THE WINDS OF DESTINY
by hypnosia
Summary: aoihiko kirihara was akaya kirihara's long lost sister and he doesn't know she was sold to the mafia by his own family.. and now aoi is coming back and meet two people that would help her to meet her brother just for once before the mafia will come...
1. Chapter 1

**WINDS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I really DON'T own prince of tennis and I'm A newbie on this story…And I sucks…

Pairings: SANADA X OC…

**SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ON MY STORY SO PLEASE JUST READ…AND IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE IN JUST E-MAIL ME…**

**SO LET'S BEGINE:**

**NAME: Aoihiko Kirihara**

**ALIAS: wizard**

**EYES: fire red**

**HAIR: raven black length: waist**

**HEIGHT: 4'9**

**WEIGHT: 52.2 kg**

**GENDER: Female**

**BIRTH DATE: DECEMBER 24**

**PERSONALITIES: shy, split-personality, calm, cheerful and wise…**

**OTHER PERSONALITIES: silent, calm, rational, serious, violent when or if necessary…**

**OTER PROFILE:**

**GROUP: SEIGAKU  
YEAR: 1****st  
****FAV. SUB. : ALL  
WORST SUB.: PHYSICS ACTUALLY  
FAV. SPORTS: WUSHU, and TENNIS  
FAV. COLOR: all kinds of colors  
FAV. FOOD: anything  
HOBBIES: TRAINING A ROPE DART FOR TENNIS MOVES AND DOING HOUSE CHORES  
FAMILY: MOTHER, FATHER, BROTHER, SISTER…  
NATIONALITY: JAPANESE**

**PAST:**

**Aoihiko was the separated sister of akaya and never been seen by him but you can see him in the photo which akari sends to you in America, you do miss him but due to the forbidden agreement of your step-parents you find a way to get back by playing tennis and play to the top….**

**TENNIS PROFILE:**

**PLAY STYLE: WUSHU TYPE, SPEED and ACCURACY  
SHOES: DT WILSON  
RACKET: PRO STAFF 5.5 WILSON STRETCH  
DOMINANT HAND: LEFT and RIGHT  
GAME TYPE: SINGLES**

**MOVES:**

**.) TWIST SERVE  
.)SHADOW DRIVE  
.) DRIVE B  
.) OVER DRIVE  
.)SILENT FORCE  
.) FUSION DRIVES**

**Aoi played as hard as she could to get in the top and met ryoma echizen and asked for help, which he did and left after…**

**PART 1: ARRIVAL**

It's been a days since aoi got helped by ryoma, when reaching Japan she two separated ways she went to find her family, but got lost…

" DAMN!, I should have told akari about my arrival…" she thought…

She walked through the way and it started raining, she tried to call but the battery's dead..it's really frustrating…sighing of defeat even though it's raining you walked through the empty street…

"_you shouldn't have left in America, only if you hadn't left you won't be in this situation"_

That was the voice of her split personality… aoi chuckled…

"If I didn't leave we both be in hell anyway and I don't want that…" she said…

"_then what will happen to you now…I mean the both of us?"_

"well at least that boy ryoma gave me some money for our probation but not for a home…" aoi said…

"_so where do we sleep?"_

"In the alley or the park…"aoi smirked…

As aoi walks the way and the empty street…two guys blocked your way…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here!" the tall blond guy said..

"a lost puppy aren't we? The short bald guy said..

aoi stepped back…

"Don't worry we'll be gentle.." The blond guy said..

Since aoi is an experienced wushu fighter she went to a fighting stance…but…

"I'll give you five seconds to get your ass away from her…" a serious voice came from behind…

And a tall stoic guy came behind her…he was very intimidating by the way he looks and to think of it he just came out from school and it has a name on it… "RIKKAIDAI"…the color of his uniform is the same as akaya's…intimidated by him the two guys ran away… the man looked at her…

"you know it's dangerous to go alone this time of night…" he said…

"I'm sorry for the trouble but I'm lost in this place…" aoi said bowing down…

"are you a foreigner?" he asked…

"actually no… I'm a Japanese but I live in America…" aoi said…

"what place are you looking for anyway?" he asked…

"I'm looking for a boy named akaya kirihara…" aoi said…

The guy was a little shock…

"what are you to akaya?" he asked…

"a younger sister…I just came here because I want to be with my real family…" you said…

"real family?" he asked…

"I was separated by my real family in order to pay the debt of my family so they gave me to the mafia.." aoi sobbed…

The guy sighed…

"I'm sanada genichiro by the way, a schoolmate of akaya , I'll take you with me for a while and I'll try to call the kirihara family after this…" he said…

Aoi gasped…

"please no!, if they found out I'm here they'll send me back to where the mafia is, I don't want to go back on that hell place again… I was saved by the boy named ryoma echizen by bringing me here…" aoi cried….

Sanada was shocked…

"she was sold by her own family?, that must be tough…" he thought…

And…

"It's okey if you'll leave me here… I don't want you to get involved…" aoi said…

But…

"no, I'll take you with me and don't worry none of them will know you're here…" sanada said…

And he took you by the hand and brought you to his house…


	2. Chapter 2

**WINDS OF DESTINY**

Disclaimer: I really DON'T own prince of tennis and I'm A newbie on this story…And I sucks…

Pairings: SANADA X OC…

**SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ON MY STORY SO PLEASE JUST READ…AND IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE IN JUST E-MAIL ME…**

**SO LET'S BEGINE:**

**NAME: Aoihiko Kirihara**

**ALIAS: wizard**

**EYES: fire red**

**HAIR: raven black length: waist**

**HEIGHT: 4'9**

**WEIGHT: 52.2 kg**

**GENDER: Female**

**BIRTH DATE: DECEMBER 24**

**PERSONALITIES: shy, split-personality, calm, cheerful and wise…**

**OTHER PERSONALITIES: silent, calm, rational, serious, violent when or if necessary…**

**OTER PROFILE:**

**GROUP: SEIGAKU  
YEAR: 1****st  
****FAV. SUB. : ALL  
WORST SUB.: PHYSICS ACTUALLY  
FAV. SPORTS: WUSHU, and TENNIS  
FAV. COLOR: all kinds of colors  
FAV. FOOD: anything  
HOBBIES: TRAINING A ROPE DART FOR TENNIS MOVES AND DOING HOUSE CHORES  
FAMILY: MOTHER, FATHER, BROTHER, SISTER…  
NATIONALITY: JAPANESE**

**PAST:**

**Aoihiko was the separated sister of akaya and never been seen by him but you can see him in the photo which akari sends to you in America, you do miss him but due to the forbidden agreement of your step-parents you find a way to get back by playing tennis and play to the top….**

**TENNIS PROFILE:**

**PLAY STYLE: WUSHU TYPE, SPEED and ACCURACY  
SHOES: DT WILSON  
RACKET: PRO STAFF 5.5 WILSON STRETCH  
DOMINANT HAND: LEFT and RIGHT  
GAME TYPE: SINGLES**

**MOVES:**

**.) TWIST SERVE  
.)SHADOW DRIVE  
.) DRIVE B  
.) OVER DRIVE  
.)SILENT FORCE  
.) FUSION DRIVES**

**Aoi played as hard as she could to get in the top and met ryoma echizen and asked for help, which he did and left after…**

**PART 1: ARRIVAL**

It's been a days since aoi got helped by ryoma, when reaching Japan she two separated ways she went to find her family, but got lost…

" DAMN!, I should have told akari about my arrival…" she thought…

She walked through the way and it started raining, she tried to call but the battery's dead..it's really frustrating…sighing of defeat even though it's raining you walked through the empty street…

"_you shouldn't have left in America, only if you hadn't left you won't be in this situation"_

That was the voice of her split personality… aoi chuckled…

"If I didn't leave we both be in hell anyway and I don't want that…" she said…

"_then what will happen to you now…I mean the both of us?"_

"well at least that boy ryoma gave me some money for our probation but not for a home…" aoi said…

"_so where do we sleep?"_

"In the alley or the park…"aoi smirked…

As aoi walks the way and the empty street…two guys blocked your way…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here!" the tall blond guy said..

"a lost puppy aren't we? The short bald guy said..

aoi stepped back…

"Don't worry we'll be gentle.." The blond guy said..

Since aoi is an experienced wushu fighter she went to a fighting stance…but…

"I'll give you five seconds to get your ass away from her…" a serious voice came from behind…

And a tall stoic guy came behind her…he was very intimidating by the way he looks and to think of it he just came out from school and it has a name on it… "RIKKAIDAI"…the color of his uniform is the same as akaya's…intimidated by him the two guys ran away… the man looked at her…

"you know it's dangerous to go alone this time of night…" he said…

"I'm sorry for the trouble but I'm lost in this place…" aoi said bowing down…

"are you a foreigner?" he asked…

"actually no… I'm a Japanese but I live in America…" aoi said…

"what place are you looking for anyway?" he asked…

"I'm looking for a boy named akaya kirihara…" aoi said…

The guy was a little shock…

"what are you to akaya?" he asked…

"a younger sister…I just came here because I want to be with my real family…" you said…

"real family?" he asked…

"I was separated by my real family in order to pay the debt of my family so they gave me to the mafia.." aoi sobbed…

The guy sighed…

"I'm sanada genichiro by the way, a schoolmate of akaya , I'll take you with me for a while and I'll try to call the kirihara family after this…" he said…

Aoi gasped…

"please no!, if they found out I'm here they'll send me back to where the mafia is, I don't want to go back on that hell place again… I was saved by the boy named ryoma echizen by bringing me here…" aoi cried….

Sanada was shocked…

"she was sold by her own family?, that must be tough…" he thought…

And…

"It's okey if you'll leave me here… I don't want you to get involved…" aoi said…

But…

"no, I'll take you with me and don't worry none of them will know you're here…" sanada said…

And he took you by the hand and brought you to his house…


End file.
